


Missing (Eddie)

by j_crew_guy



Series: Missing [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: Guerrerocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he wraps an arm protectively around your shoulder and his hand clasps against your chest, your tights suddenly become tighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Circa the March 26, 2003 episode of Smackdown!.

When he wraps an arm protectively around your shoulder and his hand clasps against your chest, your tights suddenly become tighter.

Back in the locker room, away from the crowds and the lights and the noise, you turn to him.

"Uncle Eddie," you say.

"Yeah, what is it?"

And you want to tell him how much you love it when his arm curls around your chest, especially when his fingers graze carelessly against a nipple, but instead all you say is...

"I liked the mullet better."


	2. Missing (Chavo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love being able to touch him. He never complains, and at times, it almost seems like he enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the March 26th, 2003 episode of Smackdown!. Eddie's P.O.V. to Missing (Eddie)

You love being able to touch him. He never complains, and at times, it almost seems like he enjoys it.

So, you keep wrapping your arm around his shoulders, clasping a hand onto his chest now and again. Slapping his back occaisionally.

And then, one night in your locker room, he looks at you. And he's got something he wants to say, but when he does, it's not what you were expecting.

You try to hide the disappointment in your eyes and turn away from him as you mumble something about how you hope Mr. McMahon will let you grow it back eventually.


End file.
